


Một sáng sớm và giọng đọc của ngài mũ đỏ

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Jason is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Một sáng sớm và giọng đọc của ngài mũ đỏ. Chẳng gì có thể tuyệt vời hơn thế.





	Một sáng sớm và giọng đọc của ngài mũ đỏ

**Author's Note:**

> đây là cái fic jaydick đầu tiên mà tớ viết, chắc thế :)) vì trước đó tớ có viết jaydick rồi nhưng lại xóa vì nó không tốt lắm. nên là cái này chính là đầu tiên :> fic dành tặng cho Miêu. quà sinh nhật trễ của cô đó TT hy vọng cô thích hen. tui yêu cô >v<  
> được gợi ý tưởng từ một cái fanart thiệt là dễ thương từ tài khoản pentapoda trên tumblr.

Dick vẫn còn lim dìm chìm trong giấc ngủ, vùi mình vào trong lớp chăn nệm quá đỗi ấm áp và đầy đặn khiến những cơn mệt mỏi mấy ngày qua vương vấn trên cơ thể anh như tan biến. Cũng phải, ban ngày là thanh tra Grayson thi hành công vụ, truy lùng tội phạm, ban đêm là Nightwing – người bảo vệ của Bludhaven trong những màn đêm thăm thẳm. Dick còn chẳng nhớ nổi rằng đêm qua sau khi trở về nhà với một cơ thể rã rượi và đau nhức, trên người vẫn còn là bộ suit Nightwing đen bóng thì anh đã thay đồ và lên giường ngủ từ khi nào và như thế nào.

Bởi trong chút ít kí ức mờ nhạt không rõ ràng của anh từ đêm qua cho biết, thì anh của lúc ấy đã gục hẳn lên cái ghế sô pha màu xám trong phòng khách. Vì mệt mà lăn ra ngủ khò khò trên nó. Vậy mà giờ đây anh lại thấy mình như đang nằm ngủ trên chiếc giường êm ái của mình, gối đầu lên cái gối mềm mại và phủ lên người một lớp chăn dày ụ đầy ấm áp.

Đôi tai Dick nghe loáng thoáng âm thanh của tiếng xì xèo từ trong căn bếp, và cả tiếng róc rách cùng mùi hương thơm dịu giống như là cà phê. Dick nghĩ rằng có thế mình sẽ thức dậy và khám phá xem đó là gì, có thể là bánh mỳ phết bơ (vì anh nghe thấy mùi bơ), cà phê và trứng ốp la chiên. Nhưng đôi mắt anh vẫn nhắm nghiền, quá lười biếng và mệt mỏi để mở ra. Thôi thì để dành những thứ đó để xem sau vậy, Dick Grayson bây giờ chỉ muốn ngủ mà thôi.

“Chào buổi sáng hoàng tử ngủ trong nhà.” Một giọng nói trầm khàn cất lên, đem theo sau một nụ cười khúc khích như thể đang trêu đùa chọc ghẹo Dick. “Tôi biết là anh đã dậy rồi, mùi bánh mỳ và trứng coi bộ còn tác dụng hơn cả đồng hồ báo thức đấy nhỉ?”

Không ai lại có thể buông những lời trêu ghẹo anh với giọng điệu đó được, à, chỉ trừ Jason Todd ra. Dick thầm bĩu môi, tự nhủ rằng mình sẽ không thèm bận tâm đến những lời đó đâu, chẳng gì có thể chia cắt anh và giấc ngủ được.

Jason mỉm cười một cách thật dịu dàng khi nhìn thấy chú chim xanh của gã giả vờ cho mình ăn bơ, vùi người vào trong lớp ấm áp sâu thêm chút nữa. Gã cũng không kém cạnh, nhanh chóng leo lên giường và chui vào đó cùng anh. Chân gã chọc vào lòng bàn chân anh, tỏ ra khoái chí khi Dick vì cơn nhồn nhột mà nhăn nhó khó chịu. Nhưng anh vẫn không thèm hé mắt nhìn gã một lần. Jason nhếch mép đầy kiêu ngạo. Ồ xem này, anh đang thách thức gã đây sao?

“Nào nào, cho tôi nhìn thấy đôi mắt xanh lam xinh đẹp đó đi chứ. Tôi nghĩ mình có hơi nhớ chúng rồi.” Jason nói bằng một giọng điệu thật đáng thương, rồi gã dịu dành đặt làn môi mình lên đôi mắt anh. Hôn lên chúng thật nhẹ nhành.

Dick cảm thấy thật ấm áp mỗi lần những nụ hôn ấy đặt lên mắt anh. Bao giờ cũng vậy. Những nụ hôn đầy yêu thương của gã luôn luôn làm anh mủi lòng.

Đôi mắt anh dần dần hé mở, dường như anh vẫn chưa quen với thứ ánh sáng chói chang của mặt trời le lói chiếu vào mặt mình. Và Jason lại một lần nữa mỉm cười. Gã đưa tay vuốt nhẹ đôi mắt của anh, đôi mắt màu đại dương xanh thăm thẳm mà gã luôn yêu quý, luôn trân trọng, và có thể là bỏ cả cái mạng quèn này ra để bảo vệ hai viên ngọc ấy.

“Anh dậy rồi.”

Jason thủ thỉ.

Và Dick cũng mỉm cười đáp lại.

“Tôi dậy rồi.”

Jason hài lòng đem cả cơ thể người lớn hơn  
ôm vào lòng. Để khuôn mặt anh vùi vào lớp áo thun thấm nhuần hương cà phê dịu ngọt ấy cùng mùi hương cơ thể đặc trưng của gã. Nó luôn khiến Dick cảm thấy dễ chịu. Jason biết rõ điều đó hơn ai.

“Jay, tôi muốn ngủ thêm chút nữa.” Anh thì thào. “Hôm qua làm tôi mệt chết đi được.”

Jasom lùa bàn tay lớn của mình vào trong những sợi tóc đen bóng của anh. Chúng thật bù xù và lộn xộn, nhưng Jason lại thích điều đó.

“Vậy anh ngủ tiếp đi. Tôi sẽ đi làm đồ ăn sáng tiếp.”

Nhưng Dick lắc lắc đầu, hai cánh tay anh vòng qua eo Jason, siết chặt chúng lại bằng một cái ôm. Anh trông như một nhóc tì đang nhõng nhẽo bố mẹ chúng, không muốn cha mẹ rời xa mình.

“Không, không. Tôi muốn cậu nằm ở đây.”

“Vậy còn bữa sáng thì sao?” Jason bật cười. Dick dễ thương như một đứa trẻ vậy. Mấy ai ngờ người hùng Nightwing lại có mặt đáng yêu như vậy chứ.

“Để chúng sau đi. Ta có thể hâm nóng lại mà.” Dick ngẩng đầu lên, hướng đôi mắt long lanh làm nũng với ngài Mũ Đỏ.

Và chúng đã phát huy tác dụng.

Jason đảo mắt một vòng quanh, cười dịu dàng.

“Thôi được rồi.”

Dick cười toe toét. Trông anh hạnh phúc chưa kìa. Và điều ấy khiến Jason không sao cưỡng lại được việc ngấu nghiến bờ môi của anh một cách ngon lành dẫu rằng giờ này vẫn còn sớm lắm.

“Jay, cậu đọc sách cho tôi nghe đi.” Dick tựa đầu lên bờ ngực Jason sau khi dứt ra khỏi nụ hôn nồng nàn ấy. Anh vân vê ngón tay mình trên ngực gã, vẽ nguệch ngoạc những đường tròn vẩn vơ. “Giọng đọc của cậu sẽ ru tôi ngủ.”

Jason gật đầu. Gã đưa tay với lấy gọng kính vuông của mình để trên đầu giường.

“Anh muốn đọc quyển nào?”

“Anne tóc đỏ dưới chái nhà xanh ấy. Hôm trước cậu còn đang đọc dở cho tôi.” Dick nhắm nghiền mắt, vào tư thế chuẩn bị ngủ thêm một giấc nữa.

Jason gật đầu thêm cái nữa, gã mở ngăn kéo tủ giường và lấy ra một quyển sách dày. Ở bìa sách vẽ hình ảnh một cô gái thắt tóc bím, màu tóc đỏ đầy nổi bật.

“Ở chương 15 ấy.” Dick nói

Và Jason bắt đầu đọc.

“Được rồi. Bắt đầu nhé?" Jason khẽ hỏi. "Con đường Anne và Diana đi học từng là một con đường đẹp. Anne nghĩ những buổi đi bộ đến trường hoặc về nhà cùng Diana không thể nào cải thiện hơn được, cho dù bằng trí tưởng tượng. Đi loanh quanh bằng đường chính sẽ rất kém lãng mạn; còn đi trên con đường Tình Nhân, hồ Liễu, thung lũng Tím và đường Bạch Dương thì lại lãng mạn hơn bất cứ thứ gì khác…”

Giọng đọc của Jason rất trầm, và có chút khàn. Đứng trước kẻ thù, những lời nói của gã bao giờ cũng đầy vẻ uy hiếp và dữ tợn. Nhưng với Dick, bao giờ thanh âm ấy cũng thật dịu dàng, đầy âu yếm và yêu thương.

Dick lén lút hướng mặt lên nhìn Jason, ngài Mũ Đỏ giờ đây đang say sưa với những trang giấy trắng chi chít là dòng mực đen. Gọng kính trễ xuống sống mũi gã một chút, nhưng Jason chẳng thèm bậm tâm chỉnh lại mà tập trung đọc sách cho anh nghe. A nhìn nè, trên trán của Jason có một cái mụn nhỏ xíu, chắc là tác hại của việc ăn nguyên một hộp bánh Donut ngọt đường đây mà. Còn nữa, khi đọc sách, lọn tóc trắng trên đỉnh đầy Jason cứ rung rinh rung rinh. Trông ngộ lắm. Và từ bao giờ Jason nghiêm nghị lại đẹp trai thế nhỉ? Có phải là vì trước đây gã hay nhăn nhó và càu nhàu nên anh không nhận ra sự bảnh bao của Todd khi gã nghiêm túc không.

Dick nghĩ mà mỉm cười.

Anh nhắm mắt. Để tâm trí mình chìm sâu vào những hình ảnh của Anne tóc đỏ, và lẳng lặng bên tai giọng nói của người anh yêu.

Một sáng sớm và giọng đọc của ngài mũ đỏ. Chẳng gì có thể tuyệt vời hơn thế.


End file.
